


constellation

by fxxckthem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxxckthem/pseuds/fxxckthem
Summary: Maybe they haven't known each other all their lives, maybe they shouldn't have met at all, but when Mark thinks about it, it seems to him that he can tell this story over and over again.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	constellation

**Author's Note:**

> well I'm still learning how to use this site properly  
> I'm trying I promise  
> thank you for the kudos if there are any

Donghyuck laughs foolishly when Mark accidentally misses his lips and kisses on the cheek, sort of some great artist’s sweeping signature in the corner of the canvas, covering almost dry brushstrokes of the oil. Mark paints the sunflower field. Donghyuck’s fingers run through his own honeyish hair, and he turns the moles on his cheek for kisses. 

“You’re like a constellation. All of you”, Mark says. 

Donghyuck is left to guess what it means. 

He hides in the big armchair, diving into it, climbs on it with his legs and puts a book on his knees. Mark paints the lonely sunflower with his petals wrapped up, hidden, and with its kernel tucked away. And Donghyuck entrusts his heart to no one. Even to Mark. Even if he says so.

Donghyuck teaches Mark to cook scrambled eggs – sunny side up, a splatter of the oil on the leisure t-shirt, invisible finger-shaped marks on the forearm and the loud good laugh. 

“I love you. I think”, Mark says.

_And Donghyuck knows, that Mark knows, that Donghyuck knows, that Mark…_

When they make love Donghyuck feels great – too great to put it into words, describe and define it somehow. He touches Mark’s shoulders, smells like their shampoo and laughs when his ribs are touched, as _“that tickles”._

“You’re so childish”, Mark says. 

_“But I like it”,_ Mark keeps to himself.

Maybe they haven't known each other all their lives, maybe they shouldn't have met at all, but when Mark thinks about it, it seems to him that he can tell this story over and over again. Their picnic in the park near the Han river, braces of the Donghyuck’s jumpsuit, cherry petals in his hair and the way he always stopped to take a picture of every flower for his Instagram. 

Sometimes he is a little bit silly. And childish, yes. Sometimes – to that extent when Mark simply stops recognizing him. Mark paints, _here, that’s you, the love of my life, on the 2017’s picture a moment before the ice-cream from the cone melted and stained your shirt._

“Here, that’s you”, Mark says and shows Donghyuck the portrait. 

Donghyuck kisses all his pastel-marked fingers over. 

And Mark thinks, _he’s like a constellation, all of him._

And Donghyuck realizes. 

Mark will always look for him in his own sky, being anywhere on the Earth.


End file.
